Milk bottles are used to contain liquid state food such as milk and beverage for feeding infants. However, there is no suitable feeding apparatus to hold small pieces of cut fruit such as pear, apple and vegetable for feeding infants. There is a need to provide a feeding apparatus that can be used to feed infants with food such as fruit, jelly, yoghurt, fish, meat, etc.